


Not a normal day

by I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account



Series: Things happen [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account/pseuds/I_cannot_think_of_a_name_for_my_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is happening. He could feel it. He never had a 'usual' day. And this day, wasn't going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing works of aloneintherain, ItTicklesLikeCrazy, Mystery_Name, MsBrooklyn, and other people that have posted amazing works have inspired me to write. This is a weird mix of movie verse, and the ultimate Spiderman, the green goblin I have here is from Miles Morals: The Ultimate Spider-Man, and the rest is just me, this has no particular timeline.

A certain colored hero swung smoothly across New York, a blue and red blur to any onlookers who cared to look up. Which many did, stopping and pointing, which in turn made tourists look. Native New Yorkers, for the most part, did not look up and kept within their business. 

Spider-Man did not care who was watching and who wasn't, he was racing to the other side of the city, partially because Johnny Storm had challenged him to a race, and partially because he had a bomb webbed securely to his back, that was going to go off in less than an hour.

Some attention addict decided that it was a good idea to bomb New York, and was really bad at it.

“Yaaaawn! Spidey you are going soooooo slow! I could beat you with my arms and legs tied behind my back!” Taunted Johnny.

“You try swinging with a bomb strapped to your back and see how fast you move!” yelled Spider-Man.

“If I do, are you willing to explode? Because I, The Human Torch, might set it off.” retorted Johnny. 

“The bomb seems stable, but yeah, I see your point.” agreed Spider-Man. 

The heroes approached the drop off point for the bomb, where it could be safely launched into space or disabled. 

“Hey Spidey, I gotta bounce, I told my sister that I would hang with her today.” Johnny gestured towards the Baxter building. Spider-Man gave a quick farewell, too caught up in getting the bomb un-webbed from his back.

The day had been going pretty smoothly, he had got off lucky at school, only getting beat up a little(Flash Thompson and his idiot friends, of course). 

And then after school he had been doing the usual, hero-ing. With this being said, he never got let off with a 'usual day', and he had only a hour before curfew with Aunt May, so he just knew that something was going to happen, or was happening without his knowledge, because the universe never let him off easy. So a hour-and-a-half later, he was late for curfew. Again. 

He was surprised to find Aunt May not home. As he walked further into the house he saw a message blinking silently on the phone. 

He pressed the button and listened to the message which simply stated, "Hey, Aunt May here, Peter. I won't be home until after dinner, I have a meeting and will have to stay late for work tonight. Love you Petey, and also feel free to eat any leftovers you find in the fridge."

It was almost 11:06 and Aunt May still wasn't home. And 'after dinner' was a bit of an understatement, but he was seriously late for dinner, and he was not in a position to judge, so he shook off the increasing amount of worry he had for his Aunt, and dug into all and any leftovers he could find in the fridge, because he was hungry.

He was just about to shower and go to sleep, when he instead decided to go for a quick swing and check on his Aunt, just to make sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey is fighting the sinister six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but here I am. And here is another chapter.

As he got closer to his aunt's workplace his spidey sense started going off and he saw a large quantity of news crews, as he got closer he hid himself next to a building to listen in and hear the news. They were saying things like: “-holding hostages,” “Will kill hostages if the police try to interfere...” “Where is Spider-Man?” "Sinister Six,” "Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth,” "Killing all but a floor of hostages,”

Spider-Man tensed The Sinister Six?! Here!?! And who was this 'Deadpool' who was killing people? 

Or more importantly was Aunt May okay? Was she one of the hostages? Please let her be one of the hostages! Wait, ok, never thought I would be happy his Aunt is a hostage, but the point still stands! Ok, calm, I am Spider-Man, that is what's important, and if I distract them I might save some lives.

These thoughts ran through Spidey's skull a mile a minute. He looked for any baddies, only seeing the Green Goblin perched on the roof and Doc. Ock. near the roof clinging with his tentacles to the side of the building. 

With that Spidey jumped into the jumbled mass of reporters announcing “I heard someone was looking for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?” 

His spidey sense rang in the back of his head, and he thought, 'Nice to know spidey sense.'

He dodged left just as the ground where he once stood was cracked open by a tentacle, and to the right of that was a small fire, thrown where he wasn't in hopes of bypassing his spidey sense. 

The Goblin started monologuing in his deep voice, about how he 'was his father' who 'birthed him' and 'immortality'. He maybe shouldn't have landed in with the reporters, but, in his defense he thought they wouldn't hit they're own reporters, they were just doing their job, but they had done what they had wanted and gotten Spiderman on scene. 

He yelled for them to run, some shifted, some newer ones wet their pants, but overall his words made little difference, they were New Yorkers and a news crews at that, they were more likely to run straight into a battlefield to get a scoop than to heed his words of personal safety. But then again, when had anyone ever listened to him? Well, rarely, and he was sure that if his villains heeded his words on personal hygiene, New York would smell 45% better. 

While he was thinking this, he started talking; “Woah,another, team up? This sounds like a joke: an octopus, the king of the sound you make when you rub your finger across your lips, a crazy hunter person, sand, electricity, and a bird fossil meet up... You've heard this one? So you remember how the spider kicked their butts right?”

He dodged another tentacle just to get nicked by a knife that Kraven the Hunter threw.

“Hey! Play nice!”

He climbed a building at a speed only spiders can manage, dodging left and right, relying heavily on his spidey sense to get him out of the way of any attacks. He hoped to move the fight and draw the 'Merc with a Mouth' out so he would stop killing people. 

“Hey Gobby! A little to the left please!” He said as he swung off the building. He tried to move this fight downtown a little more, but was stopped by the vulture grabbing onto his web just a little higher than where he was hanging on, effectively stopping his swing. 

Drat! Change of plans: go into the building and save people. 

He was just turning to go back the other way, and hopefully throw off his opponents, when both his spidey sense went off and he got hit with a painful bolt of electricity.

“Owwwww.” He was on the ground, having fallen, 'cause getting hit by body lightning hurts. Spider-Man quickly recovered and started running towards his Aunt's workplace. 

“If you guys are so lonely that you need to invite me over, then you should try this: watch a horror film, because afterwards you won't feel alone.” This seemed to mostly make the Goblin mad... 

He must be lonely. So he responded to the 'You will respect me!' With a “Really? Because...” 

In Spider-Man's haste he ran right into sand man, who dematerialized and made it hard to breathe. 

Spider-Man struggling to inhale, tried to see through the swirling mass, for something, anything really to help him get sandman off him. 

But before he could find anything he got hit in the back with a giant hand, and he face planted on the ground, but soon recovered his footing, managing a “You must be confused. Your job is to bring people dreams, not hit them.” 

Though the sand surrounding him. A fiery fist came out of seemingly nowhere and hit him again. He probably had a bruised rib, as well as just general bruises, and scratches. But he would be fine, what were healing factors for? He got up and made a break for it, slightly slower than usual, but still fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up. I'm not gonna edit this. Not on an iPad at least.

Once inside the building his Aunt worked at, he saw a dead receptionist laying on the ground with her head sliced cleanly off.

Okay. He is staying firmly on the ceiling. With his eyes closed.

Yeah, gonna pretend he didn't see that person shot in the elevator, or that smell of gunpowder, blood, and strangely, tacos.

He took the stairs. Once he got to the floor where his Aunt May worked, he carefully peeked into the room, there was a single group of people in the middle of the room.

With a red and black guy laughing and eating tacos? What? He was speaking loudly, louder than he needed to, he expected threats, but heard a strange story about... He couldn't decide what the subject was ducks or someone named Al.

The hostages laughed sheepishly whenever the guy, who he guessed was that Deadpool guy, which he didn't know much about, laughed, which seemed to only encourage him.

Ok, it didn't matter, in the crowd he saw Aunt May. Yes! But wait, there was Deadpool, a maniac, within a few feet of her, who had all the weapons to match the carnage below(And probably above).

He felt anger rise within him and before he knew it, he was on the man, attacking him from all sides, hitting and webbing, and throwing him into things. He didn't even feel his skin break when the guy started fighting back, mad at being attacked for seemingly no reason.

The man used the twin katanas that had been strapped to his back, he even shot Peter, once in the arm, the shoulder, and his thigh. 

But Peter was mad, and he didn't even notice. Aunt May was in danger, and this mercenary put her in danger. He didn't notice the Sinister Six walk in either.

They each picked up a hostage, or two, (or more) and waited.

They wanted Peter's full attention, then the Goblin thought, the boy's Aunt will come in handy.

Peter was shaking with rage. He. Could. Have. Hurt. Her! Only when he heard the merc's neck break did he stop.

He didn't mean to kill him! No! He had blood! Blood that was not his own. On his hands. He was a killer. This man was dead!

He heard screaming, it sounded distant and far off.

He turned, the world seemed to be going in slow motion.

The Green Goblin was grinning, he was holding his Aunt by the back of her neck. She looked horrified, that horror directed at him.

He said something like 'this is your punishment for disobeying' and then something like 'you can't save them all'.

Peter wasn't listening, really. Peter ran towards him, not caring how much blood he had on his hands, as long as his dear old Aunt May was safe.

The Goblin moved and soon all the hostages were out the window except for his aunt, the goblin flew out of the window and up a little higher and threw his aunt, with extra force twards the ground. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Peter was running, yelling, he hadn't heard the sound that ripped from his throat as he jumped out the window, or realized that while he was in the air he webbed up all of the Six, making it impossible to have them help each other out.

Then he webbed a net large enough to catch all the falling people, including his Aunt. He himself was in a bad position, he would hit the ground. But his aunt, if she didn't stop falling face first, but then spread out her arms and legs.

Peter thought she would hit the net and would be fine. 

She was screaming and scared as she hit the net.

She hit it wrong, her neck snapped to the left, her head at an odd angle.

Everyone else hit it screaming, scared, but fine, they were going to live another day.

That was when he hit the ground, hard. 

He didn't die, he didn't feel anything, he didn't see the cops or the paramedics who stitched him up. At this point anyone could look under his mask, and he wouldn't even notice.

No one did. His mind was sluggish, but he eventually discerned that he would have to stay at Kong's place, yet he didn't know why.

He didn't think about the Child Protection Services, or any other reason to not go home, he just knew he had to go there now. He always kept a spare suit near this part of New York, it was far enough away from where things usually happened to stay intact, but close enough that he didn't have to spend forever-and-a-half getting a new suit. 

It was easy escaping.

Once he got there he changed out of his dirty torn and bloody suit and into a new, clean, fresh one.

He even had a spare nuttey buddy, which he didn't need right now, he had added this to his costume 'cause it came in handy. He had a few different kinds of web cartrages, and webshooters he had been trying out some webs he had made specifically for the abilities of the sinister six. Lucky him. Along with a backpack with spare normal cloths and enough money to use to get home in a pinch. 

He wasn't thinking this now, it was more what he had thought when putting these things here.

Spider-Man couldn't think if he tried.

Everything he did was mechanical, practiced.

After he was done changing he put the backpack on and started to websling in the general direction of Kong's house, he would change when he got within a few blocks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Arrrgh! He got away!” Electro was speaking, the Goblin just waited, everyone was talking about lost revenge opportunities.

Everyone was silenced as the Green Goblin spoke. “We killed him, not bodily of course, but by all other means. He hates death, simply despises it, and we killed the one person who mattered the most to him, his last living relative. And now, he will have nowhere to go, the CPS, will follow him, and I find it most likely that he will turn himself in next chance he gets, for killing... wait, Deadpool?”

He turned and Deadpool got up.

“Deadpool, cut us out of our bonds.”

“No can do. You see this wasn't part of our contract, and I've been killed enough for one day. Tootles!” He jumped out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm. Just a something, anyone who wants to comment, could we not swear? I won't call anyone out on it, it's just a personal preference. And if you have read to this point to see this, good job! You survived what I have written, when I have absolutely no experience writing when I don't have to. And yeah. People can inspire through example, and do it well.


End file.
